


Cooking

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Cooks, Cooking, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Teen Skye/Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint teaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

Daisy had recently expressed the desire to learn how to cook. Clint is determined to teach her since Melinda and Natasha already taught her how to drive. Clint was still miffed about that. 

Thankfully the two women were not good at cooking at all. So during Saturday afternoon, Daisy and Clint were in the kitchen. Clint was a good cook and Daisy thoroughly enjoyed his food.

Daisy had agreed to learn from her Papa since he was very good. Daisy was good at baking but not actual cooking.

Clint said, "So we have to cook dinner today. You'll learn fast, don't worry."

Daisy said, "OK, so what do we make?"

Clint said, "Italian is easy. so for dinner we'll have Italian."

Daisy said, "Good idea."

Clint said, "Here is the simplest recipe for a pasta dish. You make this and I'll make Lasania."

Daisy started working and Clint observed. His daughter was doing good. she was precise and methodical. Clint started chopping vegetables for Lasania. Soon, he smelt the tasty aroma of the pasta dish. He went over and tasted it.

Clint said, "Not bad for a first try. Just needs a pinch more salt."

Daisy was happy she got it right. Cooking is actually very similar to chemistry. She then helped her Papa. Soon the dinner was ready and the table was set.

Clint said, "You did good, baby girl. I'll teach you different dishes everyday."

Daisy nodded enthusiastically.


End file.
